¿Cómo conquistarte?
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Gaara es el nerd nº1 enamorado de la chica más popular: Matsuri. Decidirá cambiarse de aspecto y recibirá ayuda de la persona que menos se lo espera, la "mejor amiga" de Matsuri, Ino Yamanaka. Leve GaaMatsu, pero después será GaaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina...
1. Tomo una decisión

**Aquí estoy con un fic GaaIno, aww... que tierna es esta parejita, me encanta *o*. Bueno, el capi no es muy largo, pero trataré de poner la conti pronto.**

* * *

**1. Por conquistarte tomo una decisión**

Un chico de cabello castaño, aproximadamente de 16 años, se encontraba sentado en una banca en el patio del instituto Konoha. Miró con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas hacia delante, estaba mirando a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros, muy bonita. ¿Su nombre? Matsuri Mayami.

El muchacho de cabello castaño suspiró derrotado, ella no podría fijarse en él, en Sabaku no Gaara… era el nerd nº 1 en el instituto. Su cabello era color castaño claro y algo desgreñado, su ropa anticuada, unas gafas enormes que cubrían casi todo su rostro… y por encima, y para rematarlo, era el cerebrito de la clase casi superado por Sakura Haruno, su prima.

Matsuri sintió como si alguien la observara y cuando se fijó en que era el nerd, puso una cara de asco y volvió a su entrenamiento como capitana de las porristas.

Gaara suspiró triste, se notaba que **nunca**, **jamás** Matsuri se iba a fijar en él. El chico se levantó de allí y observó como un motón de chicos estaba mirando con casi saliéndoles la baba a la chica más popular, Matsuri Mayami y a su "amiga", Ino Yamanaka.

Se fue de allí con algo de pesadez. Él no era para nada popular, era un nerd, y por encima, el nº 1. Si al menos hubiera alguien antes que él, pero no, era él el 1.

Cogió sus cosas que estaban a su lado y se fue de allí. Le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo, pero no tenía ganas de ver como la chica que le gustaba le enviaba miradas de asco.

Odiaba el instituto. Tan solo porque sus compañeros se burlaban de él. Pero todo lo compensaba el que tuviera las mismas clases que Matsuri, así tenía más tiempo de verla. Aunque, tan solo con mirarla… no iba a conseguir nada. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando se acordó de lo que le había dicho el novio de Sakura.

Flash Back

—Podrías cambiar de estilo —dijo un chico de cabello negro con mechas azules y ojos negros, correspondiendo al nombre de Sasuke Uchiha—. No sé, cámbiate de ropa, córtate el pelo con un corte moderno… realmente hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer para dejar de ser el "nerd" que eres. Aún así me caes bien aunque no decidas cambiar.

Fin del Flash Back

Vaya, había ignorado por completo a las palabras que Uchiha le había estado diciendo hacía un mes, más o menos. Resopló algo de furia y entró en su casa, donde estos días no había nadie.

Sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios, y Temari y Kankuro los habían acompañado, su hermano Sasori estaba visitando al hermano de Sasuke Uchiha en Estados Unidos y Karin se había ido a estudiar en el otro lado de la cuidad para estar más cerca de su novio Suigetsu.

…

Gaara se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se quitó la ropa y entró en el baño, lo relajaría bastante. Cuando llenó la bañera se metió y se hundió en ella… era tan relajante. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo fuera de lugar, sentirse inferior. Todos se burlaban de él por su aspecto y por ser el "cerebrito" de la clase. Pero él no sabía ser de otra forma, y aunque intentara defenderse, si recriminaba algo siempre utilizaban su aspecto exterior para reírse de él.

Suspiró (por enésima vez) y se lavó bien. Cuando acabó salió de la bañera, y cuando cogió la toalla para empezar a secarse, se fijó en el espejo. Se quedó observándose.

—_Tampoco estoy tan mal _—pensó Gaara mirándose en el espejo, realmente no tenía un mal cuerpo, era bastante esbelto y algo musculoso, solo que con la ropa holgada que usaba no se veía muy bien el cuerpo que tenía—_, solo que me siento inferior a los demás… aunque, eso podría cambiar. Mi pelo… necesita un buen cambio y, para mi gusta, no tengo unos ojos feos, podría comprar lentillas y… mi armario necesita un buen cambio._

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Él no podía cambiar! ¡Se moriría de vergüenza si llegara a hacer algo así! Sin embargo…

—Porque demonios estaré pensando en esto. No me atrevería a cambiar yo… pero, no puedo seguir siendo así. ¿Por qué no lo intento? Ya no tengo nada que me haga caer más bajo —suspiró el chico mientras se vestía. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo bien en pensar en cambiar su estilo?

Bueno, no es que le preocupara mucho, tampoco es que tuviera tanto estilo… en realidad no tenía ninguna. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo antes de ponerse las gafas extra grandes y tomó aire para luego expulsarlo decidiendo mentalmente que haría. Se frotó las sienes al ver que no se decidía, ¿qué era lo que podría hacer?

Miró el calendario, era viernes… Tenía todo el fin de semana, podría cambiar durante ese plazo de dos días. Una pequeña parte de su personalidad, su cabello, su vestuario… podría hacerlo… ¡y lo haría! ¡Ya estaba decidido! ¡No había vuelto atrás! ¡El lunes en el instituto habría un nuevo Sabaku no Gaara!

Continuará…

* * *

**Uff... ¿Os gustó? Decidme que sí, por favor T-T, dejadme un review al menos eh? Bien, sayo y mordiscos a todos! XD **

**P.D.: Sed felices, hakuna matata! XD**


	2. Me hago un cambio radical

**Bien, ya estoy aquí! Realmente me sorprendí O.O, no esperaba tanto reviews, 12 reviews para un capi ya es un reto para mí XD, y sobre todo si es de la parejita GaaIno, pensé que no se me daba bien. Espero que os guste este, que es más largo que el anterior. Personalmente me gustó escribirlo y se lo dejé leer a Noe-chan, una amiga mía y le encantó ya que se rió algo y me dijo que le gustó. Espero que a vosotros también os guste.**

* * *

**2. Por conquistarte me hago un cambio radical**

_¡El lunes en el instituto habría un nuevo Sabaku no Gaara!_

Sí, eso había pensado pero… cuando llegó al centro comercial se sintió un poco intimidado, ¿ahora por qué se cortaba? ¿Dónde estaba toda esa decisión de antes? ¡Ah sí! La había mandado a freír monos en Australia.

—_Venga… ¡Vamos Gaara! ¡Ve a cambiarte estas gafas por unas lentillas! ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes!_

El chico fue directamente a comprarse unas lentillas. En la tienda chocó con alguien y no dudó en pedirle disculpas.

—Perdón yo… —no pudo decir nada más al ver que la persona que tenía enfrente era Ino Yamanaka. La rubia lo miró y dijo con una sonrisa:

—No te preocupes Sabaku, todo está bien. ¿Qué haces por aquí? No es que te vea mucho en el centro comercial.

—Ah, bueno… yo…

No sabía qué decir, ¿realmente era necesario contárselo? Ino Yamanaka jamás lo había mirado mal, y ahora que se acordaba era bastante amiga de su prima Sakura. La miró con un leve rubor y suspiró, ¿tenía algo que perder si se lo contaba? No, nada.

Después de contarle todo lo que tenía pensado hacer, Ino no podía salir de su asombro. Ese chico tenía que esforzarse mucho si quería cambiar en ese fin de semana, lo del vestuario y aspecto exterior no era tan difícil, pero ¿la personalidad? En eso se tendría que esforzar bastante, sin embargo… esto le gustaba, esa determinación que estaba mostrando para ser él no estaba nada mal. ¡Decidido! ¡Ella le ayudaría!

—Bueno Gaara —dijo Ino ya con plena confianza—. Como me lo has pedido llorando te voy a ayudar.

—_¿Le pedí algo llorando? _—pensó el chico sorprendido, no recordaba que le hubiera pedido nada de eso… y menos que hubiera llorado.

—Bueno, a lo mejor te preguntas porque te ayudo y solo te pudo decir que me caes bien y que me gustaría ayudarte a cambiar. ¿Vale? ¡Y no acepto protestas! —declaró Ino al ver que Gaara tenía intención de decir algo.

El castaño suspiró con pesadez y se dejó arrastrar por la rubia, quien ya había elegido unas lentillas para el chico. Gaara no dudó ni un segundo el ponérselas y quitarse esas gafas.

—¡Vaya! —suspiró Ino sorprendida—. ¿Tenías esos ojazos debajo de esas gafas asquerosas?

A Gaara le salió una gota en la cabeza y miró a Ino como si estuviera loca… ¿por qué le pasaba esto a él? Que Ino Yamanaka lo estuviera ayudando era lo más raro que se imagino, sinceramente era la última persona que esperaba que lo ayudara.

—Vamos a ver… ¿Ahora que toca? Es cierto… el pelo. Pues nada… ¡a la peluquería! —declaró la rubia mientras agarraba de nuevo al pobre castaño.

Ambos entraron al salón de belleza y se quedaron mirando hacia los dos. La rubia avanzó feliz mientras que Gaara se sentía un poco intimidado y avanzó detrás de la rubia.

—Hola Naruto —saludó Ino mientras llamaba a un chico rubio que estaba allí, seguramente de ayudante.

—Hola Ino —saludó energéticamente el chico rubio—, dime que es lo que querías.

—Yo nada — respondió Ino con una sonrisa—. Pero quiero que le hagas un buen cambio a él, quiere conquistar a una chica —susurró señalando al castaño.

—¡Bien! —dijo animadamente el chico—. ¡Siéntate! ¡Voy a hacerte un cambio radical! ¡Ese pelo va a tener un buen cambio amigo!

Gaara tragó saliva y se sentó en el asiento que le había indicado el rubio. Miró con algo de sorpresa como el rubio cogía un bote de tinte.

—Esto… tú…

—Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki —se presentó el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Gaara se ruborizó levemente y dijo:

—Yo… me gustaría saber porque coges el tinte.

Naruto abrió sus ojos azules impresionado y dijo dudoso:

—¿Acaso no quieres teñirte? Si quieres llamar la atención de una chica empieza por llamar la atención de todos, así será más fácil que se fije en ti.

—Esto… está bien.

—Como quieras, el cliente decide —dijo el chico con una sonrisa zorruna—. Ahora ya verás, vas a quedarte alucinado.

—Bueno chicos, yo me voy ¿sí? Cámbiamelo bien ¿vale primito? —dijo Ino mientras se despedía.

—Descuida Ino.

La rubia se marchó de allí con una sonrisa y dejó que su primo Naruto hiciera todo el trabajo.

—Por cierto, tu cara me suena, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó Naruto mientras empezaba a aplicarle el tinte al castaño. Gaara cerró los ojos, no tenía ganas de ver hasta que terminara, seguramente sería un desastre el resultado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. _Adiós a mi pelo castaño._

—¡¿Eres Sabaku no Gaara? —preguntó el rubio más que sorprendido—. ¡Vaya! ¿Quién iba a decir que te atreverías a cambiar? Creo que somos de la misma edad ¿sabes? Yo voy en la otra aula.

—Ah, ya entiendo porque no me fijé en ti antes, no te había visto mucho —respondió el chico estremeciéndose al sentir las hábiles manos del chico sobre su pobre y desgreñado cabello. Naruto sonrió y dijo:

—Espero que no te esté resultando pesado hablar conmigo. Muchos ya me tendrían enviado a España de un puñetazo si pudieran.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Para nada, me pareces muy simpático —respondió el castaño. El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Me caes bien Gaara, el próximo lunes espero verte en la cafetería sentado en nuestra mesa ¿sí? Te presentaré a algunos amigos míos. Aunque creo que a Sakura-chan ya la conoces ¿no? Por lo que me había dicho ella es tu prima, y supongo que también a Sasuke teme ya que es su novio desde hace… 2 años, creo.

—Sí, los conozco —susurró Gaara mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, seguro que le dolerían cuando los abriera, pero ahora no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Había pasado un largo rato, no sabía cuánto en realidad, pero juró que a Naruto le costó hacerse cargo de su pelo. Ahora que lo tenía teñido (ni siquiera sabía de qué color ya que no miraba y no tenía intención de hacerlo hasta que acabara), Naruto empezó a cortarle el pelo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el rubio acabara con el trabajo y ya tenía listo al chico, poco después entró Ino a la peluquería.

Gaara ya tenía los ojos abiertos, sin embargo miraba hacia abajo, no quería mirarse aún en el espejo.

—_Debo estar horrible, a pesar de que Naruto me dijo que me sentaba muy bien. ¡Dios mío! ¡Seguro que todos se reirán de mí el lunes! ¡Qué desgracia! _—pensó Gaara a punto de ponerse a llorar—_. ¿Por qué fui tan idiota como para meterme en esto?_

—¿Ese es… Gaara?

Gaara levantó la vista y miró directamente a Ino, la chica se notaba que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par… ¿tan horrible estaba? ¡Él ni se atrevía a mirarse al espejo que tenía enfrente!

Naruto suspiró divertido y le susurró a Ino:

—Oye Ino, estaba pensando en ponerle a Gaara…

El chico no escuchó nada de lo que decían, pero volvió a bajar la cabeza esperando que terminaran de una vez.

—¿Estás seguro de que le quedará bien Naruto? —se escuchó la voz de Ino algo confundida. El rubio se carcajeó y aseguró:

—Por supuesto, te lo garantizo.

Naruto avanzó hacia donde estaba Gaara y se interpuso entre él y el espejo. El chico, al ver que el chico de ojos azules se puso delante de él, levantó la vista y lo miró confundido.

—Bien, le daré un último retoque a esos ojos, aunque Ino sea más experta en eso pero… creo que te quedaría bien —confirmó Naruto mientras cogía… ¿sombra de ojos?

—¿Qué piensas… hacer? —preguntó el chico de ojos verdes algo aterrorizado al ver que se acercaba con la sombra peligrosamente hacia sus ojos. Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Cierra los ojos, hombre —ordenó, sin embargo, Gaara los cerró con fuerza haciendo que Naruto resoplara y volviera a informar—. No con tanta fuerza tío, relájate algo, tienes un grave problema de nervios.

No pasó ni dos minutos hasta que Naruto acabó de aplicarle la sombre de ojos, y Gaara mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Te lo dije Ino… le queda genial —informó el rubio. Gaara abrió los ojos y vio como Ino y Naruto estaban frente a él, interponiéndose entre el espejo y él.

Notó con una gotita en la cabeza al ver como lo miraba Ino. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la cara descompuesta, realmente parecía que sí la había sorprendido. ¿Tan feo estaba? Naruto acababa de decir que le quedaba genial… quizás era para no humillarle.

—Esto… —empezó diciendo la chica, pero no siguió y desvió la mirada a otro lado mientras se ruborizaba, cosa que Gaara no entendía. Ambos se apartaron de delante y lo que vio lo dejó helado. Se quedó mirando el espejo como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo y acercó su mano al cristal, rozándolo, temiendo que lo que estaba viendo fuera una mala jugada de su mente.

—_¿Ese… soy yo? _—se preguntó el chico mentalmente. En el espejo se veía reflejado un chico con el cabello pelirrojo como la sangre y con un corte moderno, lo tenía más corto y también algo alborotado, solo que esta vez le daba un toque sexy. Pero lo que en realidad le daba un toque **muy sexy **era la sombra negra que tenía en los ojos, la que Naruto le había aplicado para rematarlo. Ese chico no se parecía **NADA **al anterior Sabaku no Gaara.

—Increíble —logró susurrar el nuevo pelirrojo—. Se parece incluso al color de cabello de Sasori y Karin.

—Bueno —susurró Ino con una sonrisa divertida—. Realmente estás increíble. Ahora, ¡a la tienda de ropa masculina!

—¡¿Me vas a acompañar? —preguntó el chico algo alterado al ver cómo le agarraba del brazo. La rubia sonrió y exclamó:

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Tú vas a salir de aquí hecho un guaperas! ¡Ya lo verás!

Una gota resbaló por la nuca del ahora pelirrojo y suspiró pensando que esa chica no tenía remedio. Ino lo llevaba arrastrándolo y al final llegaron a la sección masculina. El chico se puso a mirar toda la ropa que había allí, pero no sabía que escoger.

—Mira Gaara —dijo Ino apareciendo con una poca ropa y entregándosela—. Ve a probarte eso.

El chico de ojos verdes miró dudoso la ropa y decidió irse al probador para cambiarse y ver cómo le sentaba. Ino esperó fuera para ver cómo le quedaba esa ropa. Dentro de unos poco minutos se oyó la voz de Gaara dentro del probador.

—Yamanaka… esto no me convence mucho, realmente no sé qué parezco.

La rubia miró sorprendida el probador y después dijo:

—Pero… sal y déjame verte como te queda.

La cortina del probador se abrió haciendo que Ino mirara sorprendida al chico. Después empezó a reírse a carcajadas, haciendo que Gaara frunciera el ceño mientras un notorio sonrojo cubría sus mejillas de la vergüenza.

—No le veo la gracia…

Gaara llevaba puesta una ropa bastante holgada. Tenía un pantalón vaquero negro holgado bastante grande y una sudadera blanca, también holgada.

—¡Pareces un cantante hip hop! ¡Sólo te falta la gorra! —exclamó Ino entre carcajadas.

—¡Vale ya! ¿No? —gritó el chico ya bastante fastidiado y avergonzado—. Ya me humillaste lo suficiente.

Ino fue parando de reírse y susurró:

—Lo siento, lo siento. Ahora te voy a por otra ropa.

Ino desapareció de allí dejando a Gaara algo deprimido (con esas rayitas azules de depresión).

La rubia vino pocos segundos después con otra ropa y se la entregó al chico. Gaara volvió a meterse en el probador y salió pocos minutos después, dejando a Ino impresionada y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estoy mejor ahora? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Ino se emocionó de repente y chilló:

—¡Qué lindo estás! ¡Ay! ¡Eres como un muñequito de exposición!

Gaara no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendido. ¿Un muñequito? El chico llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta negra con una chaqueta vaquera por encima. Realmente le quedaba bien.

—Bueno, ahora te probarás otra ropa —afirmó la rubia yendo a por más. El chico se horrorizó y preguntó:

—¿Qué? ¿Más ropa? _Realmente __**sí**__ que me está tratando como un muñeco de exposición._

…

Estuvieron otro rato más en la tienda, y finalmente Ino le hizo comprar toda la ropa que ella le había elegido.

—Bueno, gracias por todo —dijo Gaara mientras sonreía, ahora llevaba puesta la ropa que Ino le había recomendado y le quedaba todo muy bien, realmente no parecía para nada un nerd.

—¿Ya te vas a casa? —preguntó Ino poniendo una cara de cornero a punto de ser degollado—. Vamos a comer algo, pizza u otra cosa… es que tengo hambre y no quiero comer sola —protestó como una niña pequeña mientras le tiraba de la manga de su chaqueta vaquera.

Gaara la miró con una gota en la cabeza mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa nerviosa. Finalmente suspiró y no pudo evitar aceptar.

Se fueron a una pizzería que estaba cerca de allí y empezaron a comer pizza y a hablar entre ellos. En realidad, era Ino más bien la que hablaba, ya que el ahora pelirrojo no es que fuera muy hablador, aunque el problema es que no era muy social. Al final, Gaara no pudo evitar pasarlo bien, se reía con cada tontería que Ino decía, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para la rubia, que no podía evitar ruborizarse al ver la sonrisa tan bonita que tenía (bueno, es lógico que si un chico guapo se ríe frente a ti, te ruborices).

—Por cierto —susurró la rubia mientras cogía un trozo de pizza—, no me has dicho cuál es la chica que quieres conquistar.

—Bueno… —Gaara dudó un poco en decírselo o no, pero Ino era de confianza así que optó con decírselo—. Es Mayami, Matsuri Mayami.

El trozo que pizza que tenía Ino en la mano resbaló y cayó encima de la mesa, haciendo que Gaara la mirara extrañado. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

En cambio, Ino estaba muy sorprendida. ¿Gaara quería conquistar a Matsuri? ¡No podía ser! ¡Gaara era demasiado buen chico como para estar con Matsuri!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Ino sin poder creérselo—. ¡Tú no puedes estar enamorado de Matsuri!

Gaara la miró sorprendido. ¿Esta chica estaba loca o qué? Definitivamente esa chica era todo un misterio.

—Yo… esto…

Ino miró como Gaara empezaba a balbucear, aún estaba en un pequeño estado de shock tras el grito de la rubia. La chica respiró fuerte un par de veces y pensó en lo que pasaba. Después dijo:

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar enamorado de Matsuri. Esa chica es como una víbora, no puedes fiarte de ella, en cuanto menos te lo esperes te habrás convertido en alguien como ella o peor si pasas algún tiempo a su lado.

La información de Matsuri hizo que el pelirrojo se tensara, no era posible que Matsuri fuera alguien así…

—De todas formas —siguió diciendo Ino—, sé que con esto no dejarás de estar enamorado de ella, lo sé. Por lo tanto, quiero proponerte un trato.

Gaara se quedó en esperando la clase de trato que quería proponerle.

—¿Qué trato?

—A Matsuri le gustan los chicos difíciles, y a pesar de eso si aceptas podrás ver el tipo de persona que es por lo tanto… espero que aceptes fingir ser mi novio para que puedas comprobar la clase de persona que es Matsuri.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Gaara sin poder creérselo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno, bueno… ¿y qué os pareció? ¿Muy soso? ¿Raro? ¿Bueno? ¿Excelente? Quizás no os pareció gran cosa o simplemente no os gustó. Como visteis hice el capi más largo, para que no os quejéis y seáis felices todos juntitos XD. **

**Por cierto, he notado en los reviews comentarios como: Creo que Gaara era pelirrojo… Bueno, pues ya veis! XD, nuestro Gaara-kun ya es pelirrojo! **

**Quiero agradecer a: leontinees, Tenten-Ginny21, Daph, mariee, Mimiko-chan IS, shikaino-96, etsu hoshi, nagaraboshi4739, Chanekin, Mgo, GaaIno Forever y keri01. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Realmente me fascinaron, sí. Me dieron mucho ánimo y seguiré escribiendo, aunque tardaré un poco debido a los estudios que empezaron y ya me programaron todos los exámenes! Malditos profesores ¬¬. En fin *suspiro*, hasta que nos veamos.**

**P.D: Dejad algún review para que Ayaami-sama esté feliz y pueda aprobar los exámenes con más determinación y con una buena notita ^-^. Sayo, y sed felices, hakuna matata!**


	3. Finjo ser el novio de tu mejor amiga

**Bueno, aquí de nuevo fastidiando! Espero que os esté gustando el fic, aunque con los reviews ya recibí bastantes buenas críticas, y me alegro de que os guste. Así que es mejor que os dejé con el fic, así no me odiaréis por parlotear tanto (ah, sí, no eres la única que parlotea mucho GaaIno Forever, yo hablo por los codos). Venga, aquí va!**

**

* * *

**

Gaara estaba completamente en un estado de shock. Movía la boca intentando decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Aunque tuviera una cara así, se veía bastante guapo.

A Ino le salió una gota en la cabeza al verle así. Simplemente suspiró y dijo:

—Gaara, reacciona…

—Ah —fue lo único que atinó a decir el chico tras lo que Ino le dijo, intentó relajarse y susurró—. Eso no tiene sentido Yamanaka…

—¡No! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Si nos vamos a hacer pasar por novios tienes que llamarme por mi nombre!

—¡Yo aún no he aceptado! —gritó el pelirrojo intentando que la rubia entrara en razón. Ino dio un respingo por el repentino grito y miró a Gaara entre sorprendida y molesta:

—Bromeas ¿verdad? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de alejarte de Matsuri y de que sigas siendo el tío tan amable que eres ahora y ¿me gritas? ¡Eres imposible!

Gaara realmente no sabía qué hacer. ¿Pedirle disculpas? ¡Pero si había sido ella la que había empezado toda esa locura! ¿Enfadarse? … no tenía motivos. ¿Entonces qué haría?

—Ya…, quiero decir, Ino… acepto.

**3. Por conquistarte finjo ser el novio de tu mejor amiga**

El lunes, Gaara se levantó con algo pereza y miedo. El domingo lo había pasado sin problemas y charlando con Ino sobre cómo iba a ser su "noviazgo".

—Al menos… ha prometido que no me besaría —susurró el chico algo ruborizado al recordar eso.

**Flash Back**

El domingo en casa de Ino…

El pobre Gaara estaba bastante cansado, Ino no paraba de hablar, hablar y… seguir hablando. Realmente creía que las cuerdas vocales de la chica podrían sufrir algún problema grave, porque le parecía algo tan imposible que una persona pudiera hablar tanto (ni siquiera Naruto hablaba tanto como ella, y eso que a él el rubio le pareció parlanchín).

—Bien, para un fingir un noviazgo es mejor que tengas la mente muy despejada. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó la rubia, pero no recibió respuesta. Miró hacia su compañero pero él estaba distraído mirando por la ventana de la habitación de la rubia, haciendo que Ino se enfadara—. ¡SABAKU NO GAARA!

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo alterado por el repentino grito. Ino hizo un puchero y dijo indignada:

—¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Cómo te atreves a pasar de mí?

—_Es que hablas tanto… _Perdona Ino, ¿qué decías? —intentó ser educado el chico.

—Te he dicho que para fingir un noviazgo deberías tener una mente muy despejada, ¿entendiste?

—Sí —dijo algo inseguro—, pero… ¿por qué?

—Porque sí. Puede que incluso para demostrar este "noviazgo" nos pidan que nos besemos, ya sabes —dijo Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, realmente no le importaría besar al pelirrojo, no estaba nada mal.

Por su parte, Gaara estaba muy ruborizado y miraba hacia abajo algo abochornado.

—¡No vamos a hacer eso! —gritó el chico. Ino se encogió de hombros en señal que no entendía porque el pelirrojo se ponía así y suspiró:

—Si tenemos suerte no tendrán porque preguntarnos nada. Y bueno, por tu parte se permiten abrazos, caricias inofensivas, palabras cariñosas y, sólo si tú quieres, besos en la mejilla o en la boca.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —dijo el chico sin entender nada.

—Por mi parte haré lo mismo. Y ten en cuenta de que te besaré muchas veces —dijo con una sonrisa malvada intentando molestar al chico, cosa que consiguió. Gaara frunció el ceño y gritó:

—¡Qué no nos besaremos! A no ser que sea necesario no nos besaremos. ¿Está claro?

—Vale hombre, pero no te enfades —se rió la chica.

—Promételo —gruñó el chico pelirrojo. Ino sonrió y dijo:

—Prometido.

**Fin del Flash Back**

A no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario no se besarían, sí, de eso estaba seguro. No tenía porque besar a otras chicas si su primer beso podría ser con Matsuri.

Se visitó con una sudadera negra algo ajustada y unos pantalones vaqueros del mismo color, también algo ajustados. El chico se fijó que en los pantalones había unas cadenitas y se quedó mirando hacia ellas.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Gaara mirando extrañado las cadenitas—. ¡Ah! Este es el pantalón que me quedaba mejor de todos los que me compré… bueno, eso me dijo Ino.

Gaara colocó todos los libros y los metió en su cartera. El chico bostezó con pereza y después llevó su vista al reloj, ya tenía que irse. Miró dudoso la puerta de la casa y suspiró mientras pensaba:

—_Bueno… Gaara ¡suerte!_

El chico de ojos verdes abrió la puerta con decisión y salió a la calle, disfrutando del hermoso día que hacía. Sonrió y empezó a caminar en dirección al instituto. Comprobó como todas las personas lo miraban, algunas estudiantes de su mismo instituto que también iban hacia ese lugar, cuchicheaban entre ellas y se ruborizaban, algunas personas lo miraban sorprendidas y le sonreían. El chico se sorprendió, Naruto tenía razón en lo que dijo, y lo más extraño era que funcionaba.

**Flash Back**

—Si quieres llamar la atención de una chica empieza por llamar la atención de todos, así será más fácil que se fije en ti.

**Fin del Flash Back**

—_Estoy llamando la atención de todos… ni yo mismo me lo creo _—pensó el pelirrojo algo sorprendido.

Cuando entró en el recinto escolar todos se voltearon a verle. El chico se quedó algo sorprendido, pero caminó hacia adentro, con algo de prisa bastante bien disimulada.

_No vayas de manera insegura, actúa con naturalidad. Ten un caminar seguro, eso vuelve locas a la chicas, que un chico sea seguro de sí mismo. _

Eso fue lo que le había dicho Ino el día de ayer. Ahora, en ese instante, estaba haciendo lo que la rubia le había dicho: caminar con seguridad. Todas las chicas que estaban allí le miraban con intención de comérselo con la mirada y los chicos lo miraban con una envidia indefinida.

Gaara tenía un rostro sereno y tranquilo, parecía que ignoraba todas esas miradas. Sin embargo, estaba muy nervioso mientras pensaba:

—_¡Genial! ¡Tengo la sensación de que esto no podía ir peor! ¡La parte femenina me adora y la masculina me odia! ¿Puede acaso pasar algo peor?_

—¡Yuju! —gritó Ino mientras se acercaba a él. Al pelirrojo le salió una gota y volvió a pensar:

—_Ah… no. Ya no puede ir peor._

El chico se ruborizó violentamente cuando la rubia lo abrazó delante de todos, un abrazo bastante afectuoso, **demasiado **afectuoso para el gusto del chico, que estaba a punto de sufrir un desmayo (porque Ino lo abrazara así o por todas las miradas furiosas que estaba recibiendo, ya no sabía porque se desmayaría).

Ambos chicos pasaron dentro, por suerte, Gaara pudo tranquilizarse algo (lo del desmayo no iba en broma). Gaara, ya que Ino le había dicho que lo hiciera, tenía el brazo por la cintura de su "novia" y los dos se dirigían a clase. Cuando pasaban por delante de alguien, todos reconocían a la rubia, pero nadie le reconocía a él, el chico pensó que eso era algo bueno, ya que el cambiar de aspecto era para que nadie se acordara de Gaara cuando había sido un nerd.

—¡Estás increíble! —gritaban algunas chicas cuando lo veían, cosa que hacía que se ruborizara levemente, sin que nadie lo notara. Intentó mantener la calma, pero más gritos de chicas se oían.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Si te acercas un poco a mí te como enterito! —gritaban otras mientras lo miraban con miradas hambrientas. Vale, ahora Gaara no estaba avergonzado… estaba atemorizado. Ver cómo le miraban las chicas le hacía sentir miedo, mucho miedo.

—_Tengo la sensación de que el cerebro de las chicas se ha derretido por completo cuando me vieron. ¡Hay que ver lo revolucionadas que tienen las hormonas! _—pensó Gaara mientras intentaba escapar de esas chicas que se estaban acercando peligrosamente a él.

—¡Tío bueno! ¡Ven aquí! —seguían gritando las chicas y el chico seguía sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo.

Sin embargo, Gaara no contaba con que una chica daba **más miedo **que todas aquellas juntas si se enfadaba o si se ponía celosa: Ino Yamanaka.

—¡ATRÁS! ¡ÉL ES MÍO! —gritó la rubia mientras les mandaba una cara asesina a las chicas, haciendo que ellas retrocedieran con algo de miedo—. ¡ES MI NOVIO! ¡CÓMO ME ENTERE DE QUE ALGUNA LE ACOSA O ALGO LA MATO! ¿HA QUEDADO CLARO? ¿EH?

Todas las chicas que estaban ahí asintieron con lágrimas en los ojos y se marcharon de allí mientras se oía que decían:

—¡Ah! ¡Qué miedo da Yamanaka!

Por su parte Gaara estaba aterrorizado por el grito de la chica, de su "novia". Nunca pensó que se pondría así. Al ver que los pasillos estaban libres, Ino volvió la vista hacia él con una sonrisa burlona mientras se notaba que hacía todo lo posible para que no se le escapara la risa.

—¡Por dios, es increíble como ha funcionado! ¡Sabía que te volverías popular por eso me estuve preparando para este momento! —exclamaba la chica mientras se reía a carcajada limpia—. Ahora todo estará mejor, no te preocupes. Lo de los gritos lo tenía planeado, eso es para que ninguna te acose. Quizás se acercarán a ti y se te insinuarán, pero solo tienes que pasar de ellas y ya está.

Gaara suspiró realmente aliviado, así que todos los gritos eran planeados, menos mal. Ambos se dirigieron a clase y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. El asiento de Ino era el de atrás de Gaara… y el de Matsuri el de adelante.

—Escúchame bien Gaara, Matsuri ya está aquí —informó Ino por lo bajo, que notó como el pelirrojo se ponía nervioso—. Si mal no recuerdo, ahora te saludará amablemente y empezará a coquetear contigo.

—¿Eh? —se confundió el chico mirando a la rubia con una gota resbalando por la cabeza.

Ni dicho ni hecho, Gaara divisó a Matsuri acercándose a él con una sonrisa encantadora, que hizo que el muchacho se ruborizara levemente, sin que se le notase. Como le había advertido Ino, no era conveniente mostrarse nervioso ante ella, ya que la rubia le había dicho que a Matsuri le gustaban los chicos difíciles… tenía que hacerse el difícil delante de la castaña.

—Hola —dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa… vaya, esto le costaría más de lo que pensaba.

—Am… Hola —dijo el chico mientras la miraba un poco frío. Matsuri le miró algo molesta por la mirada, pero después volvió a sonreír:

—Eres nuevo ¿verdad? Si quieres soy yo quien te enseñe el instituto. Además de que podríamos ser amigos y…

—No soy nuevo, estudio aquí desde el principio… y en esta clase —la cortó el chico. Increíble, eso se le estaba dando demasiado bien e Ino no podía evitar sonreír al ver lo bien que se controlaba Gaara para no sonrojarse o para no ponerse nervioso.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó la castaña sorprendida—. Tienes que estar de broma, un chico que está tan bueno te aseguro que lo habría detectado rápidamente.

—Lamento que solo me detectes por mi aspecto, pero tendrás que detectarme por algo más si quieres ser mi amiga —le había dicho el pelirrojo, le había molestado algo que Matsuri le dijera eso… ¿acaso esa chica se fijaba en el aspecto exterior? Era obvio que resaltaría por su aspecto, pero tenía la esperanza de que también se fijara en él para intentar conocerle o algo por el estilo.

—_¡KYA! ¡Muy buena Gaara! _—pensó una emocionada Ino mientras se reía a carcajadas en su interior por la contestación del chico. Matsuri le miró algo asombrada y después sonrió traviesamente… sí, los chicos que se resistían a ella eran sus favoritos.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó la castaña algo coqueta—. ¿Y en qué más quieres que te detecte para poder ser tu amiga?

—Empieza a no ponerte a coquetear de esa manera tan descarada conmigo —susurró el pelirrojo fríamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Gaara estaba demasiado sorprendido, pasar de ella no sólo resultaba bien sino es que era divertido ver como Matsuri hacía todo lo posible por llamar su atención. El chico también estaba impresionado por la manera tan fácil que le salían las palabras y lo bien que daba disimulado, como si no sintiera nada por Matsuri.

—Oye Suri —llamó Ino desde detrás de Gaara, sentada en su asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Acaso intentas intimar con mi novio?

—¿Novio? —preguntó la castaña entre sorprendida y enfadada—. _¿Cómo es que Ino es su novia? ¡Argh! ¡Le tengo dicho a esa rubia desteñida que no me llame Suri, lo odio! ¡Hmp! Cómo sea… ¡Pronto le quitaré el novio, como hice con los demás que Ino tuvo! _—pensó la chica acabando con una sonrisa maléfica en la cara mientras murmuraba—. Espera y verás… Ino.

—Sí, soy su novio —acabó diciendo el pelirrojo. Matsuri tan sólo sonrió y dijo:

—Me alegro por vosotros, espero que os vaya muy bien… Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Es que, lo siento, pero no me suenas para nada.

El chico sonrió y dijo:

—Sabaku no Gaara.

—¡¿QUÉ? —el grito de Matsuri se escuchó por todo el instituto.

…

El timbre que indicaba que las clases empezaban sonó. Matsuri volvió la vista hacia delante, aún bastante aturdida y algo confusa. ¿Ese era el nerd de Gaara? ¡Ahora no tenía nada de nerd!

Miró hacia atrás disimuladamente y vio como Gaara e Ino estaban hablando animadamente y cada uno con una sonrisa… ¿desde cuándo eran novios ese par? Pero… era imposible, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra y ¿ahora aparecían como novios y como los mejores amiguitos del mundo? ¡Se negaba a creer algo tan absurdo y estúpido!

—_¡No tiene sentido! ¡Algo tiene que pasar ahí! No es para nada normal, no tiene ni lógica ni sentido, ¿cómo va a ser eso normal? Como no se hicieran novios de un día a otro… ¡Bah! Es imposible… Mejor dejo de pensar en esto _—se debatía mentalmente la castaña. Matsuri volvió la vista hacia delante y se concentró en lo que decía el profesor… o al menos fingir que le escuchaba. Todo este asunto la estaba desesperando, aparte de Gaara, sólo hubo un chico que se le resistió y que nunca se fijó en ella… La castaña sonrió triste al recordarlo, fue el primer chico del que estuvo enamorada de verdad.

Por otra parte, Gaara empezó a prestar atención en clase en cuanto el profesor Baki ingresó en el aula. Cuando pasó lista, el mismo profesor y el aula entera se quedó más que sorprendida al ver que el nerd de Gaara ya no tenía nada de eso… el chico realmente estaba increíble.

Sakura tenía la boca abierta al máximo y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿en realidad ese era su primo? Una vena empezó palpitar muy fuerte en su cabeza cuando pudo reaccionar algo. ¡¿Cómo pudo Gaara atreverse a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso?

—_¡Ah! ¡Te mataré Gaara! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan baka para llegar a cambiar así? _—pensó la pelirrosa mientras pensaba en levantarse de su asiento e ir a ahorcar a su primo, pero no era conveniente estropear la clase de Baki sensei, así que se contuvo y era mejor que le explicara todo en la siguiente clase.

Continuará…

* * *

**Lo acabé, entre los exámenes pude coger unos minutitos y ponerme a escribir así entre días. Espero que os haya gustado este capi. Quería agradecer a:**

**GaaIno Forever (que me pidió que la pusiera de primera y quería agradecerte de todo corazón que añadieras a una fan más a mi fic, gracias de verdad y… no molestas para nada, yo también soy muy parlanchina de verdad, me gustan los reviews largo y los tuyos lo son, en realidad sí que me sorprendí cuando me dijiste que tenías 12 años, me quedé a cuadros, así que decidí que el fic no se subiera mucho de tono, lemon no habrá, tranquila, yo tengo 17 años y me da bastante vergüenza escribirlo, solo escribí un lemon y voy a escribir uno GaaIno, pero no en este fic, sino en otro que se llama "Eres solo para mí". Obviamente es de categoría M, no te lo recomiendo así que lee cosas que te eduquen eh? XD, nos vemos, un beso enorme), Sabaku no Sakura (gracias por molestarte en leer mi fic, me hizo mucha ilusión que te gustara, gracias por unirte a leer, menos mal que alguien más comprende mi sufrimiento con los exámenes T-T, gracias por tu compresión también, besos), Mgo, Estu Hoshi, pame 18, mariee, kyo nakamura, leontinees, Daph y keri01. **

**Muchas gracias de corazón a vuestros reviews, a ver si me dejáis uno es este capi ;D, sayo y mordisquitos a todos XD.**


	4. Intento hacerme popular

**¡No! Lo siento muchísimo! No me hagáis daño! Os lo suplico, piedad! Lo siento muchísimo, me corté y este capítulo, aún así, no es la gran cosa.**

**Seguro que os voy a decepcionar como nunca (tanto por la tardanza como por el capítulo). La inspiración se me fue de golpe y no es que sea uno de los mejores capis que he hecho. Pido disculpas a GaaIno forever, que esperaba con mucha ilusión un nuevo capi. Lo siento de verdad, peque! **

* * *

**4. Por conquistarte intento hacerme popular**

—¡NO! —gritó Gaara lleno de pánico mientras se escondía detrás de su "novia".

Ino miró con algo de sorpresa esa reacción del atractivo pelirrojo y después miró al frente. Una gota resbaló por su cabeza y supo el motivo por el que Gaara estaba asustado… en frente de ella estaba Sakura con una mirada asesina y un aura de fuego rodeándola, realmente daba miedo.

—Tú… ¡Sabaku no Gaara! —gritó la pelirrosa mientras intentaba atraparlo de detrás de Ino—. ¡Sal de ahí, cobarde!

Por su parte, Ino intentaba salir de allí para que Sakura no la pillara a ella también y la fulminara, como tenía pensado hacer con su primo.

—¡Saku! ¡Por favor! ¡Piensa en Sasori! ¡Si se entera de que me hiciste algo te cuelga del techo de la escuela! —informó el pelirrojo en un intento desesperado por "salvar su vida" mientras usaba a Ino de escudo, cosa que molestó a la rubia quien lo miró con reproche, haciendo que Gaara sonriera nervioso.

Tras lo que dijo su primo, Sakura se tranquilizó. Era cierto, si Sasori se enteraba de que le ponía un solo dedo encima a Gaara, ya podía estar llamando a una funeraria para encargar su propio ataúd… Sasori era demasiado sobreprotector con Gaara y Karin. Pero entonces se acordó de una cosa…

—¿A ti qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Por qué has cambiado de aspecto Gaara? ¡Estás tonto o qué!

—¡Oh, por dios! ¡Venga frentona! ¿Niegas acaso que Gaara está mejor así? —preguntó la rubia arqueando una ceja. La pelirrosa la miró impresionada y susurró con desconfianza:

—Aquí pasa algo… nunca has cruzado más de dos palabras con Gaara y ahora lo tratas como si lo conocieras de toda la vida, ¿por qué ahora hay tanta confianza entre vosotros?

—Bueno… cosas que pasan la verdad —dijo Ino mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía una sonrisa divertida. La chica de pelo rosa no se tragó eso y alzó una ceja algo molesta y confundida.

—Verás Saku, pasó algo que… te sorprenderá un poco, creo —dijo el pelirrojo al ver que su prima estaba más tranquila. La muchacha de ojos jade suspiró con pesadez y se sentó en el asiento más próximo que tenía… había mucho tiempo para que le explicaran lo que pasaba ahí, tenían clase con Kakashi sensei… y seguramente llegaría tarde, otra vez.

Cuando Gaara acabó de relatar lo que había pasado, Sakura no podía salir de su asombro.

—Pero… ¿vosotros sois tontos o qué? ¡Ino cerda! ¡¿Por qué metes a Gaara en tus raras ideas?

—¿Cómo que raras, frentona? —se defendió la rubia de Sakura—. Tan solo he hecho algo que quizás le convenza de que Matsuri es una mala arpía.

—En cierto modo tienes razón, pero creo que hay otros métodos para que Gaara se dé cuenta.

—_Aún así yo sigo pensando que Matsuri es una gran persona _—pensó el pelirrojo al ver como su "novia" y su prima hablaban mal de Matsuri—_. A pesar de todo, aún me sigue gustando._

—Gaara ha estado genial —alabó Ino—. ¡Tenías que ver como dejó a Matsuri!

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Sakura curiosa. La chica de ojos azules se sentó en su asiento y contestó:

—Porque dejó a Matsuri en ridículo cuando intentó ligar con él.

—¡¿En serio? Pero si a Gaara le gusta Matsuri —aseguró Sakura extrañada. Gaara la miró y contestó:

—Ino me dijo que si la ignoraba llamaría más su atención, que a Matsuri le gustaban más los chicos difíciles.

Sakura miró a Ino impresionada y después suspiró… total, ¿qué podía decir ella?

—Lo que sea —dijo Sakura restándole importancia al tema de Matsuri, pero después volteó la cara a la rubia amenazándola con la mirada—. Pero no metas a Gaara en tus raras ideas loca cerda, o yo misma me encargaré de asesinarte.

La pelirrosa fue hacia su asiento al ver que después de veinte minutos de espera, por fin aparecía Kakashi sensei.

—Ino, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Gaara poniendo una cara preocupada y, sin querer, adorable. La rubia dejó de estar asustada por el comentario de Sakura y se sonrojó muchísimo al ver esa expresión tan tierna y tan… ¿violable?

—Venga chicos. Sentaos —informaba Kakashi al ver que la mitad de los alumnos aún estaban de pie, entre ellos Ino y Gaara. Ino vio como Matsuri lo miraba de mala manera y Yamanaka sonrió pícaramente, se acercó al oído de Gaara y susurró:

—En serio, un día de estos te como enterito.

La cara de Gaara parecía un semáforo indicando stop, ¿cómo puedo haberle dicho eso? El pelirrojo miró a la chica y esta le lanzó un beso, haciendo que al pelirrojo le saliera una gota en la cabeza y suspirara… Ino era así, ¿qué más podía pedir?

El chico se sentó en su asiento, empezando así con la clase de economía, que a pesar de que se le daba bien, le resultaba muy aburrida.

…

A pesar de todo, la clase pasó rápido. El chico pelirrojo hizo un puchero al recordar que tocaba Educación Física, haciendo que todas las chicas de la clase suspiraran al verle hacer ese gesto tan adorable.

—_¡Maldito! ¿Hay algo en él que no sea adorable? _—pensó Matsuri algo ruborizada, ni que el pelirrojo hiciera esas expresiones a propósito. Gaara sintió miles de miradas clavándose en él y miró en dirección a ellas… sintió un terror indescriptible al ver a todas las chicas con la baba escurriéndoles por la boca y acercándose a él, como en esta mañana.

—_¡No de nuevo! _—pensó Gaara a punto de llorar de miedo—_. ¡Ino, socorro!_

Ni dicho ni hecho. Yamanaka Ino puso una cara de psicópata que dejó temblando a todas, menos a Matsuri acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de expresiones en la chica.

—Vaya —habló la rubia tenebrosamente—, ¿acaso no me he explicado bien esta mañana? ¿Eh chicas?

Todas empezaron a chillar de horror y salieron despavoridas de allí hacia la clase de Educación Física. Ino miró impresionada esa reacción y después dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

—Es increíble, no sabía que pudiera dar tanto miedo.

Gaara bajó la cabeza al sentirse rendido y suspiró con pesadez y con alivio, ya no sabía ni como sentirse al saber que una loca, aunque amable, chica lo estaba ayudando.

—Vamos Gaara-kun —sonrió Yamanaka mientras cogía el brazo del pelirrojo y lo levantaba del asiento, arrastrándolo fuera de la clase—. ¡Hay que ir a clase de Educación Física! Hoy los de 2º B también estarán en clase con nosotros.

El chico de ojos verdes la miró un momento y susurró:

—¿Es necesario que me agarres así?

—¿Quieres que las chicas se abalancen sobre ti como poseídas? —preguntó la chica divertida al ver la cara de terror que puso el pobre chico. Gaara se agarró a Ino y musitó:

—Por si acaso… no me sueltes.

La rubia se carcajeó ante eso y fueron juntos hacia la clase de gimnasia. Ambos se separaron en los vestidores, donde seguramente Gaara se encontraría más tranquilo al estar rodeado de hombres… que equivocado estaba.

—_Siento como… si me clavaran miles de agujas en la espalda _—pensó el pobre pelirrojo al notar como todos le veían con una mirada asesina. Cuando acabó de ponerse los pantalones cortos del uniforme de Educación Física, sintió como le daban una palmada en el hombro.

—¡Hola Gaara! —saludó feliz un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Gaara sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

—Naruto, hola… no te había visto.

—Bueno chico, ya te lo dije… ¿crees que voy a ignorarte? A partir de ahora serás mi amigo —informó un rubio orgulloso de sí mismo. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Gaara y este susurró:

—Sí, como sea.

—No le hagas mucho caso al dobe —susurró una tercera voz. El pelirrojo y el rubio miraron en dirección a la voz y era…

—Sasuke —dijo inconscientemente Gaara al verle parado enfrente de ellos mientras los miraba con una sonrisa. Naruto frunció el ceño y gritó:

—¿Cómo que dobe? ¿Eh teme?

—Mira… no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

Gaara sonrió con diversión ante la pelea y cuando iba a salir del vestuario junto a Sasuke y Naruto, chocó contra alguien que entró apuradamente en los vestuarios… si no fuera por el pelinegro y el rubio, el impacto habría hecho que el pelirrojo cayera al suelo.

—¿Qué demo…? —empezó a preguntar Gaara, pero se detuvo al escuchar como empezaron a carcajearse todos los chicos del aula.

—¡Anda, si es el pringado! —se rió uno del chico que chocó con Gaara.

—¡Serás patoso, chaval! —gritó entre carcajadas otro. El pelirrojo sintió como si algo le estrujaran en el pecho, eran los mismos comentarios burlescos que le hacían a él. Gaara miró hacia abajo y vio que en el suelo había un chico que se estaba poniendo de pie, pero parecía que se había hecho daño.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, un chico puso un pie sobre la espalda del muchacho que estaba en el suelo y dijo con burla:

—Venga Lee, pringado… quédate en el suelo, está más a tu categoría quedarte ahí.

Gaara se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener su furia, y Sasuke y Naruto fruncieron el ceño, si este tipo le hacía algo más a Lee iba a pagarlo caro.

—Deja que me levante —susurró el chico de pelo negro que estaba en el suelo, pero parecía que al caer al suelo se había hecho daño en un pie. El otro chico le golpeó la espalda con el pie, haciéndole algo de daño mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas.

Gaara no lo soportó más y gritó:

—¡Ha dicho que le dejes levantarse, idiota!

El pelirrojo le dio un empujón al tipo y lo lanzó hasta la puerta del vestuario, lejos de Lee. Sasuke y Naruto miraron sorprendidos esa reacción, les había dejado de piedra como había reaccionado Gaara.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte? —preguntó Gaara con una amable sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano para ayudar a levantar a Lee. El chico de ojos negros sonrió y asintió, tomando la mano de Gaara para levantarse.

—¿Quién te has creído que eres? —preguntó con furia el tipo que fue estampado por el pelirrojo. Naruto frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—Sois unos malnacidos por hacerle eso a Lee, empezando por ti… Kabuto.

Sasuke lo apartó de la puerta para que le dejara pasar y dijo:

—Vamos… ¿Gaara no vienes?

El pelirrojo miró a Sasuke y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Me quedaré con Lee, voy luego.

…

Cuando ya todos estaban fuera, Gai decidió que Lee no haría gimnasia ya que se había lastimado el pie. Ese día iban a hacer fútbol, por lo que se dividieron en dos grupos.

—_Genial, fútbol _—pensó algo decepcionado el pelirrojo—_. Y por encima no me tocó en el mismo equipo que Naruto y Sasuke, incluso Ino está en el otro equipo… aunque al menos en mi equipo está Sakura._

Cuando empezaron los chicos se lanzaron a por la portería contraria llevando el balón intentando que nadie se lo robara. Gaara quedó quieto en el centro del campo, sabía que pasaría lo mismo de siempre, nunca le pasarían el balón.

—¡Eh! ¡Gaara detenle! —gritó Sakura al ver como su novio se libró de ella rápidamente. Gaara se sorprendió, ¿cómo iba detener a Sasuke? Ese chico era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, era una locura pero… podía quitárselo si…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sasuke sorprendido al ver como Gaara le había quitado fácilmente el balón. El pelirrojo sonrió y dijo:

—Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

El chico corrió hacia la portería contraria controlando maravillosamente el balón, mientras los demás observaban eso con los ojos abiertos de par en par (eso los chicos, las chicas lo miraban con corazones en los ojos).

—¡Ha marcado! —gritó Kabuto con furia—. ¡Se puede saber porque no paras el balón que Sabaku ha tirado! —le gritó el de gafas al que estaba en la portería. El chico lo miró mal y respondió:

—¡Iba demasiado fuerte! ¡Si te parece tan sencillo ven a la portería, Kabuto! ¡Si no hubieras detenido a Sabaku!

—¿Cómo es posible que seas tan bueno en el deporte? —preguntó Naruto emocionado. Gaara sonrió y respondió:

—Bueno, es normal que no lo sepáis si nunca contáis conmigo para jugar. Siempre he sido bueno en el deporte, solo que por mis pintas exteriores no me considerasteis bueno.

—¡Impresionante! ¡Eres el mejor Gaara! —gritó Ino emocionada mientras se abrazaba a él. Matsuri sonrió desde una esquina y susurró:

—Sí, serás solo mío Sabaku no Gaara.

Continuará…

* * *

**Os dije que no era gran cosa, se me cortó la inspiración y se me fue el santo al cielo, perdón, me siento muy avergonzada. Intentaré poner la conti más seguido, es que soy un desastre, en serio. Perdón de verdad.**

**Quería agradecer a: Anake-chan XP, leontinees, yoss, Hikari Clearwater, AdrenalineFreak, Hatake-Popii, marjugagu, Nessy Uchiha Rios, GaaIno Forever, Sabaku no Sakura, driving myself, Cyndy12, RAYMAR, toaneo 07, yerik, liz10 y skacore.**

**De verdad lo siento, intentaré poner la conti pronto, en serio. Sayo!**


	5. ¿Empiezan los problemas?

**Hola… esto… lo siento! No! No me peguéis! T-T solo quiero disculparme por tardar tanto, pero este capi es un poco más largo, así que espero que os guste. Casi un año sin actualizar, realmente me merezco que me peguéis! T-T Pero no lo abandonaré, lo tengo claro!**

**De verdad que quiero disculparme, soy un desastre y no me merezco vuestro apoyo, pero intentad entenderme. Pasé todos los días intentando escribir algo que os pudiera gustar y, me vino la inspiración! Al final me vino y pude escribir algo que al menos parece decente.**

**Además, este el capi más largo de todos, así que me he esforzado!**

**Bueno, espero que os guste el capi!**

* * *

**5. Empiezan los problemas**

Gaara cogió sus cosas dispuesto a volver a casa. Estaba algo cansado y ese día se le había hecho bastante largo.

—¡Gaara-kun! ¡Te acompaño a casa! —vociferó Ino mientras se colgaba de su brazo con una sonrisa amistosa. El pelirrojo dio un respingo y la miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué siempre sales de dónde menos me lo espero?

—Porque yo soy así.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del chico, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que dijo, haciendo que las mejillas de la rubia se tornaran carmesí. Gaara se extrañó ante eso y preguntó preocupado:

—Ino, ¿estás bien? Te veo muy roja, ¿tienes fiebre?

—_Ah… esa inocencia me va a matar _—pensó la chica mirando maravillada al chico, pero debía controlarse o acabaría comportándose como esas desquiciadas que querían violarse al de ojos verdes—. Estoy genial, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

—¿A mi casa? —preguntó algo sobresaltado, eso lo había cogido con la guardia baja—. ¿Por qué quieres ir a mi casa?

Ino no dijo nada y, sin más, lo arrastró hacia fuera del instituto. Ambos iban caminando hacia la casa del pelirrojo, obviamente Ino iba guiada por Gaara.

—¿Esta es tu casa? —preguntó Ino sorprendida y con estrellitas en los ojos—. ¡Es tan grande! ¡Me encanta! ¡Es como una mansión!

—Eh… ¿mansión? —preguntó el de ojos verdes con una gota resbalando por su cabeza. Gaara suspiró y unas rayitas azules de cansancio cayeron por su cara, no sabía si se daría acostumbrado a la loca personalidad de Yamanaka Ino.

El pelirrojo se acercó para abrir la puerta con las llaves que tenía en el bolsillo. Ino estaba detrás de él, esperando impaciente a que su "novio" abriera la puerta, quería ver cómo era esa casa por dentro.

—Oh, ¿es que ha venido alguien? —preguntó Gaara al ver unas maletas cerca de la puerta de entrada. Ino miró hacia ellas y soltó:

—¿Maletas? ¿Vino alguien de visita?

—_Esas maletas son de… ¡oh no! ¡Ha vuelto! _—pensó con horror el chico de cabello de fuego—. ¡Ino! ¿Puedes volver otro día? ¿Verdad que sí? Ahora mismo no es un buen momento y…

—¿Gaara? —preguntó saliendo una voz de la cocina. El chico sudó frió y pensó con decepción:

—_Demasiado tarde…_

Gaara se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio a un chico pelirrojo con ojos castaños mirándolos con sorpresa.

—Hola… Sasori… —saludó su hermano pequeño mientras le miraba con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

El chico pelirrojo miró de arriba abajo a Gaara y de repente puso una cara de terror.

—Ga-Gaara… ¿qué…? ¿QUÉ TE HICIERON?

El grito hizo que Ino diera un gran respingo y se asustara, mientras que Gaara ponía una mano sobre su cara mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

—Esto… Sasori escucha…

—¡Fuiste tú! —gritó el pelirrojo mayor señalando con furia a la rubia, quién se agarró del brazo de Gaara al ver la cara asesina del otro—. ¡Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermano!

—¿He-Hermano?

—Sí —murmuró el chico con pena—. Sasori es mi hermano mayor, Ino…

—¡Qué le hiciste!

—¡Eh! ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no…! —se intentaba excusar la rubia—. ¡Gaara, ayúdame! ¡Me va a matar!

—¡Sasori! —llamó la atención el de ojos verdes—. ¡Deja a Ino en paz! ¡No fue culpa suya!

El otro se paró y miró a su hermano pequeño más tranquilo, pero después su cara se volvió a crispar de la furia y gritó:

—¡Esa maldita Sakura! ¡Fue ella! ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Ahora se va a enterar!

—¡No! ¡Quieto! ¡Para ya! —decía Gaara intentando meter a su hermano dentro de la casa, que tenía intención de salir a por la pelirrosa. Ino observaba eso con una gotita en la cabeza y dijo:

—Gaara… creo que es mejor que le expliques de qué va esto, no quiero que mate a la frentona…

El menor de los pelirrojos asintió y gritó:

—¡SASORI TE ODIO!

El otro paró de golpe al oír eso y miró a su hermano pequeño con incredulidad. Después unos sendos lagrimones se formaron en sus ojos y lloriqueó:

—¡Gaara! ¡No me digas eso! ¡Con lo que yo te quiero, hermanito!

—_Me odio por tener que haber dicho eso, pero era la única forma de que Sasori se tranquilizara… _—pensó Gaara mirando con algo de pena a su hermano, quién siempre lo había protegido. Ino miró eso y después pensó:

—_¡Claro! ¡Gaara dijo eso para tranquilizar a su hermano! Aunque… solo lo alteró más…_ —la rubia notó como una gota resbalaba por su sien al ver a Sasori llorando a mares. Gaara suspiró y dijo:

—Sasori… cálmate, vamos al comedor ¿sí? Allí hablaremos…

En el comedor…

Ino miraba emocionada la casa de Gaara, no era especialmente grande, pero había que reconocer que era muy bonita y acogedora.

—Ino… —llamó Gaara con una gotita en la cabeza—, ¿podrías sentarte? Me pones de los nervios al ir de un lado para otro.

La rubia sonrió un poco nerviosa y se sentó en una silla que había allí. Tanto el pelirrojo como la Yamanaka miraron al pelirrojo mayor, que tenía una expresión más tranquila.

—Ya veo… así que por ese motivo cambiaste de aspecto ¿no?

Ante la pregunta de Sasori, Gaara asintió, esperando la reacción siguiente de su hermano mayor. El mayor abrió sus ojos castaños y los clavó en los verdes de su hermanito, que esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

—¿Y bien?

—Realmente no puedo decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti porque mentiría —comentó Sasori cruzándose de brazos—. He visto solo una vez a esa chica llamada Matsuri y me fue suficiente para decirte que no me parece el mejor tipo de chica… realmente me parece de lo peor.

—Gaara —murmuró Ino con los ojos brillantes—, tú hermano empieza a caerme genial.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —le sonrió de vuelta Sasori.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Gaara y pensó con horror:

—_Será mejor que no los junte de nuevo… podrían acabar matándome del disgusto…_

Tanto Sasori como Ino estaban contándose cosas sobre su vida mientras dejaban de lado al pobre pelirrojo menor, que tan solo agradecía que no empezaran a torturarle entre ambos.

—¿Gaara está fingiendo ser tu novio? —preguntó Sasori viendo como Ino asentía a esa pregunta, contestándola—. Vaya, me parece que en vez de fingir debería serlo de verdad.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Gaara. El de ojos castaños entrecerró sus orbes marrones y susurró:

—Niégame que no te gusta Yamanaka Ino.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Gaara y exclamó:

—¡Me gusta como amiga! ¡Nada más!

—¿No es lindo molestarle? —preguntó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo mayor, haciendo que Ino asintiera de nuevo, esta vez sonriente.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del chico menor y pensó:

—_Ya empieza la tortura…_

…

—No sé si de verdad es cierto lo que dices —susurró una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Matsuri la miró y respondió:

—¡Es verdad Tenten!

Tenten se calló y siguió que Matsuri siguiera hablando, no le caía muy bien esa chica, pero si quería seguir en el club de las porristas, tenía que seguir sus órdenes quisiera o no.

—Realmente Ino-chan se anda acostando con cualquiera, no puedo creer que le haga eso a Gaara-kun, tenemos que hacer entrar en razón a Ino-chan —siguió diciendo Matsuri, mientras ponía una falsa voz de preocupación… sí, era muy buena actriz.

Tenten miró a su compañera, que se mantuvo callada hasta ahora.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Yakumo?

La chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos castaños claros puso una mano en su barbilla en señal de que estaba analizando las palabras de Matsuri.

—Bueno… a pesar de que estamos en el mismo club, no conozco muy bien a Ino, ni siquiera he cruzado más de tres palabras con ella. Además, no sé porque Matsuri tendría que mentirnos ¿no? —soltó Yakumo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sin que ningunas de las chicas que había allí se dieran cuenta, Matsuri sonrió maliciosamente.

—_Empieza tu destrucción… Ino Yamanaka _—pensó Matsuri con la misma sonrisa pérfida.

…

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Gaara al ver que su "novia" iba a salir sola a su casa de noche. La rubia lo miró sonriente y dijo:

—No pasa nada, puedo ir sola…

—Me sentiría más tranquilo si te acompañara —dijo el pelirrojo. Ino se ruborizó y se quedó mirando a su compañero… no podía creer que de aquella fachada de nerd, hubiera un chico tan atractivo y encantador.

—Ves peque, lo sabía… te encanta estar con Ino y aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para estar con ella —susurró Sasori detrás de Gaara. Este se ruborizó y gritó:

—¡Qué no! ¡Qué es mi amiga!

Sasori e Ino se rieron haciendo que Gaara desviara la vista molesto y ruborizado, odiaba que lo molestaran.

—De acuerdo Gaara, acompáñame si quieres —le dijo Ino con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo salió de la casa dejando a Sasori allí dentro.

Ambos iban caminando por la noche hacia la casa de la rubia. Ino, sin saber porque, se puso algo nerviosa… solo hacía unos días que lo conocía, no pasó ni una semana que lo conocía y ya se ponía nerviosa… pues qué raro.

Gaara, por su parte, iba pensando en cómo daría conquistado a Matsuri, no sabía si creer lo que decían todo o seguir pensando en conseguir ser su novio.

—_Ah, ya dudo que puedo hacer… _—pensó Gaara mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—¡Wa! ¡Gaara mira! ¡Hay un montón de estrellas! —gritó la rubia emocionada señalando el manto estrellado. El pelirrojo miró hacia arriba y sonrió al ver ese panorama.

—Ah sí, es precioso…

A lo lejos, Matsuri los vio. La castaña observó algo ruborizada al pelirrojo, que observaba con una sonrisa el cielo estrellado y la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro… una imagen digna de ver. Desvió la vista hacia la Yamanaka y se dio cuenta de que también estaba sonrojada mirando a Gaara.

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la chica… mañana empezaría la tortura de su rubia "amiga".

…

Al día siguiente…

—¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? —preguntó Gaara mirando a su hermano mayor, que acababa de levantarse. El pelirrojo mayor bostezó y dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar:

—Hoy tengo el día libre.

—Pero si no has trabajado ninguno de estos días… —susurró el chico con una gota en la cabeza.

Finalmente Gaara suspiró y se levantó de la silla de la cocina y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su cartera de la escuela, cogiéndola para marcharse allí.

—¡Qué te vaya bien! —se despidió Sasori—. ¡Saluda a Ino de mi parte!

Gaara asintió y se dirigió hacia el instituto, saliendo de su casa con el paso tranquilo. Aún tenía tiempo, no era necesario ir apurado.

—¡Eh Gaara! —llamó una voz masculina. El pelirrojo giró la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Naruto y a Sasuke acercándose a él. El chico sonrió y susurró:

—Naruto… Sasuke… buenos días.

—Buenos días —saludó Sasuke. Naruto pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y preguntó:

—¿Qué tal? ¿Con ánimos de ir al instituto?

—Bueno… no es que me entusiasme mucho ir…

—¡A mí me deprime! —gritó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo que Sasuke y Gaara lo miraran con una gota en la cabeza.

—No le hagas mucho caso… pronto te acostumbrarás a él —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de resignación. El pelirrojo sonrió y dijo:

—Sí, supongo.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, Gaara se dirigió a su sitio, pero antes de sentarse…

—¡Hola Gaara-kun! —gritó Ino mientras le abrazaba, si Gaara no hubiera apoyado sus manos en su pupitre, los dos habrían caído. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del pelirrojo y dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa:

—Ah… hola Ino.

Matsuri frunció el ceño, pero después sonrió. Ino no sabía lo que le esperaba.

…

Cuando llegó la clase de Educación Física, Ino iba agarrada a Gaara como de costumbre hacia los vestuarios, mientras este iba mirándola con una gota en la cabeza.

—Siempre igual, Ino… —suspiró el pelirrojo con pesadez. Ino sonrió y dijo:

—Vamos, sabes que lo hago por ti.

—Ya lo sé pero… bah, da igual.

—Te incomoda, ¿no? —preguntó la rubia, haciendo que Gaara asintiera ligeramente. Desvió la vista hacia otro lado e informó:

—Verás, no es que me desagrades pero estoy un poco incómodo, es la primera vez que una chica me agarra así.

La rubia de ojos azules observó al pelirrojo decir eso y se ruborizó levemente, entonces sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Gaara se ruborizó al máximo y miró sorprendido a la chica.

—Ya que no quieres besos en la boca, al menos deja que te bese la mejilla —murmuró en el oído Ino, haciendo que Gaara la mirara más ruborizado, pero después suspiró y contestó:

—De acuerdo… pero solo en la mejilla.

Ambos se separaron para ir a los vestuarios, realmente tener dos días seguidos Educación Física era un rollo, pero realmente no tenían nada que hacer, el horario fue puesto y no podían oponerse.

Dentro del vestuario masculino…

—¿Crees que me dirán algo por olvidarme de los deportivos? —preguntó Naruto a Gaara, quién solo lo miró con una gota en la cabeza. El pelirrojo suspiró y contestó:

—Bueno… creo que no te dejarán participar en la clase.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es un delito! —lloriqueó Naruto con lágrimas cómicas saliendo de sus ojos. La gota que tenía Gaara en la cabeza se hizo más grande al ver al rubio así.

—¡Argh! ¡Cállate ya, dobe! ¡Y toma unos deportivos!

Naruto paró de llorar y se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke le daba unos deportivos de más.

—¿Cómo es que tienes dos pares? —preguntó extrañado el de ojos azules, haciendo que Gaara también le mirara extrañado. El pelinegro rodó los ojos y gruñó:

—Supuse que te olvidarías como haces cada martes, así que decidí traer unos para ti.

—¡Teme! ¡Eres el mejor! —gritó Naruto lleno de euforia mientras unos grandes lagrimones salían de sus ojos, señal de que se había emocionado.

Sasuke suspiró resignado y puso una mano sobre su cara mientras que Gaara solo mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Es único, ¿verdad? —preguntó el pelinegro deprimido. Gaara sonrió esta vez de verdad y contestó:

—Sí, lo es… pero eso es lo que le hace especial.

—Claro —sonrió Sasuke—, tienes razón.

En el vestuario femenino…

Ino se encontraba bastante incómoda en el vestuario. Desde hacía un tiempo, notaba miradas fulminantes mientras hablaba con Sakura de cosas triviales.

—Oye frentona —llamó la rubia por lo bajo, sin que las otras chicas las oyeras—, ¿no crees que me miran bastante mal?

—Ah, pensé que era solo mi imaginación, pero ya veo que tú también notas eso —dijo la pelirrosa mientras miraba algo preocupada eso—. ¿Les hiciste algo? No creo que te odien solo porque eres "novia" de mi primo.

—¡Oh vamos! Frentona, ¿por qué iba a hacerles algo?

—Bueno, no sé… entonces explícame porque están así.

—No tengo ni idea —refunfuñó la rubia—. Será mejor dejarlas, mientras no me hagan nada todo está bien…

—Bueno, yo voy saliendo ¿vale? ¡Te espero fuera Ino!

—Bien Sakura, ya salgo ahora.

Cuando la pelirrosa salió del vestuario, Matsuri sonrió malignamente… empezaba su plan.

—Así que novia de Sabaku ¿eh? —dijo una de cabello verde oscuro mirando a Ino con mala cara. Otra de cabello negro se puso al otro lado de la rubia y gruñó:

—Eres un mal bicho, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Tenéis algún problema que impida que la sangre os llegue a la cabeza? ¡Iros a freír monos a Australia! —gruñó Ino fulminando con la mirada a ambas chicas, que retrocedieron un poco antes los ojos azules fulminantes de la rubia… pero tenían muy claro que no iban a flaquear.

—Pronto se te bajarán esos aires de chulita… sabemos perfectamente qué es lo que pasa contigo niña —dijo la peli verde mirándola mal—. Disfrutas saliendo con más de uno a la vez, ¿no es así? ¡Gaara-san no es un juguete!

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida Ino, no tenía ni idea de qué demonios hablaban esas chicas—. ¿De qué estáis hablando?

—No te hagas la inocente Yamanaka, ¡eres una maldita hipócrita! —le recriminó la de cabello negro. Eso colmó la paciencia de Ino.

—¡Mira quién habla de hipócritas! ¡Vosotras no os habíais fijado en Gaara hasta que cambió de aspecto! ¡Antes incluso le poníais mala cara! Y me llamáis hipócrita a mí, lo único que sentís cuando veis a Gaara es un disparo de hormonas, ni siquiera estás enamoradas de él, solo una obsesión estúpida por ver lo bueno que está. ¡No habéis sino sabéis! —gritó la rubia, haciendo que las demás se quedaran impactadas por lo que dijo la de ojos azules, incluso Matsuri.

Ino se dio la vuelta orgullosa dispuesta a salir de allí y lo único que pudo enfocar fue ver la mirada de Matsuri, orgullosa de haber puesto a toda la población femenina en contra de ella. Ino entrecerró los ojos y después salió del vestuario.

…

La clase de Educación Física fue de lo más normal. Las chicas seguían mirando mal a Ino y esta pensaba que las palabras que les había dicho consiguió que se tranquilizaran un poco… solo esperaba haberlo logrado.

Por mala suerte, ese día le tocaba recoger las cosas que había utilizado en clase junto a una chica llamada Hinata Hyuuga. Parecía buena chica, además de que ella no le puso mala cara y siempre tenía una sonrisa tímida y resplandeciente en su rostro.

—Realmente eres buena chica, parece que no desprendes hormonas como las demás al ver a Gaara —se rió levemente Ino mirando a Hinata mientras ambas cargaban unos conos. La peli azul sonrió tímidamente y contestó:

—Tengo que reconocer que Gaara-kun es guapo y muy amable, una vez me tocó hace un trabajo con él, pero no me llama la atención especialmente… a mí me gusta otra persona.

—¿En serio? ¡Cuenta Hinata! ¿Quién es? —preguntó entusiasmada la chica rubia. Hinata se sonrojó y dijo:

—Eh… p-pues e-es… Na-Naruto-kun…

Hinata bajó la cabeza, apenada por lo que acababa de decir. Ino se sorprendió, pero después sonrió, nunca pensó que una chica tan dulce y tan amable (por no decir linda) se fijara en su atolondrado primo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Naruto es mi primo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó la peli azul sorprendida mientras llegaba al almacén y dejaba los conos que habían recogido junto a la rubia. Esta también los puso en el suelo y sonrió.

—Es un buen chico, has hecho una buena elección Hinata.

Hinata sonrió y después se dirigieron hacia el vestuario, donde todas las chicas ya se deberían haber cambiado y deberían estar en clase esperando al siguiente profesor.

Cuando ambas llegaron al vestuario, se dispusieron a cambiar la ropa de deporte por su ropa habitual para ir a clase. Hinata se cambió rápido y se dio cuenta de que Ino miraba extrañada hacia las duchas.

—Ino-chan, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Hinata extrañada. La rubia miró hacia allí y dijo:

—Me parece extraño, hace tiempo que noto un ruido extraño y me parece que viene de las duchas —dijo la rubia yendo hacia allí.

Cuando llegó se asomó y vio algo que la dejó helada. Su ropa estaba allí, totalmente empapada bajo un pequeño chorro de agua que caía de la ducha. Pero no solo eso, sino que estaba totalmente rasgada por todos los lados.

—I-Ino-chan —dijo preocupada Hinata cuando vio eso. La rubia cubrió sus ojos con su flequillo y dijo:

—Hinata, ¿vas a mi clase? —la peli azul asintió, en ese instante sonó el timbre para el cambio de clase—. Dile al sensei que te dije que me encontré mal y decidí irme a la enfermería.

—Pero… ¿estarás bien, Ino-chan? Quizás necesitas ayuda…

—No te preocupes tanto por mí, Hinata —dijo la chica con una sonrisa orgullosa—. ¡Esas tontas creen me deprimen por haber destrozado mi ropa! ¡Solo son trozos de tela!

La chica no parecía muy convencida por las palabras de la chica, pero después suspiró y dijo:

—Está bien… cuídate, Ino-chan…

La peli azul salió de allí, no sin antes darle una última mirada preocupada a Ino, quién le levantó un pulgar con una sonrisa dando a indicar que estaba bien. Cuando Hinata se fue, cambió su cara animada a una de seriedad. Dirigió una de sus manos a la villa de la ducha y la apagó, después cogió su ropa destrozada y empapada y la puso sobre el banco.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado y pensó:

—_Así que ya… empiezan los problemas._

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno, antes de nada muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz!**

**Quería agradecer a: GaaIno Forever (te pongo de primera en los agradecimientos como te prometí ;D), toaneo07, RAYMAR, skacore, Anzhelika Ivanov, liz10, yerik, como sea, fuyuka-chan, Yamanaka-SAn, elyzmaki, sasori-cenere, M0m0-chan3 y Mitsuki Tsukiomi.**

**Muchas gracias, en serio! Sois mi fuente de inspiración, cuando leo los reviews que me dejáis me lleno de alegría e inspiración! Lástima que mi inspiración no dure mucho! =-=**

**Ah sí! Un mensaje para ti GaaIno Forever. Me dijiste que metiera a Sai como un pretendiente de Ino, como un chico nuevo de la escuela no? Bueno, verás… a Sai lo tengo reservado para algo especial, por lo que no puedo tomar tu petición, lo siento. Aunque tengo que reconocer que la idea fue buena, me gustó que decidieras ayudarme con el fic, muchas gracias, en serio! ^-^ Besos guapa, gracias por todo!**

**Bueno, yo me despido! Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
